Plenitud
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: CA:TWS. Bucky descansaba en el suelo boca arriba mientras Steve se dedicaba a pintar su cuerpo. El pincel recorría su piel con lentitud y precisión a la par que la respiración de Steve chocaba contra su pecho. One-shot. StevexBuck


Disclaimer: Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, esta pareja es mi obsesión y me está matando, es demasiado bonita todas las posibilidades que ofrece. Me encanta. Y espero que el fic esté a la altura.

**Plenitud**

Aquello se había convertido en una costumbre.

Bucky descansaba en el suelo boca arriba mientras Steve se dedicaba a pintar su cuerpo. El pincel recorría su piel con lentitud y precisión a la par que la respiración de Steve chocaba contra su pecho.

Todo había empezado una tarde. Uno de los días malos de Bucky, uno en el que Steve despertó aterrorizado a causa de los gritos de Bucky que suplicaba en varios idiomas para que todo terminase. Uno de esos días en los que respirar se volvía agónico y se ahogaba entre recuerdos llenos de muerte. Eran esos días cuando Bucky miraba a Steve y se preguntaba por qué estaba con él, por qué había corrido a salvarle cuando lo que merecía era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no unos brazos en los que refugiarse.

Steve se sentía morir cuando la mirada de Bucky le exigía su odio y escondía su brazo de metal avergonzado con la ferviente creencia de que era un arma que jamás podría complacer a Steve, que no debería intentar tocarlo, sino arrancárselo sin miramientos.

Fue en uno de esos días malos cuando Steve le apresó bajo su cuerpo y empezó a besarle. Eran besos cortos, efímeros, que hacían que Bucky se revolviese bajo él sintiéndose culpable por tener a Steve.

- Debería estar muerto –murmuró cuando los labios de Steve se lo permitieron.

Los besos se volvieron entonces más feroces y desesperados.

- No, no, no, no, no… -replicó Steve casi sin voz.

- Soy una abominación…

- Eres perfecto –sollozó Steve casi sin dejarle terminar-. Eres perfecto.

Bucky sostuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, Steve sonaba desesperado y eso le dolía porque después de tanto, seguía haciéndole daño. Si Steve se diese cuenta de la realidad todo sería más fácil para ambos y quizás Bucky podría abandonarse finalmente.

- Si tan sólo pudieses verte a través de mis ojos –dijo Steve apoyando su frente en la de Bucky-. Si pudieses sentir lo que yo siento.

- Pero no puedo, porque no es la realidad.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Era muy consciente de la realidad que les rodeaba a ambos, mucho más que Bucky al menos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su respiración chocó contra la boca de Bucky que permaneció quieto. Steve miró de soslayo la habitación y vio uno de sus lápices. Bucky había visto sus dibujos y no había alcanzado a comprender que él no dibujaba al Bucky de los años 40, sabía que ya no volvería, sino que le dibujaba tal y como lo veía ahora. Pero Bucky no entendía, no quería entender que no era un monstruo.

Entonces Steve supo qué hacer para que Bucky comprendiese y viese con sus propios ojos qué era lo que veía Steve cuando le miraba.

- No te muevas –le susurró antes de levantarse corriendo.

Bucky podría haber aprovechado ese momento para huir, pero no lo hizo. No se movió del suelo. Estaba cansado, incluso para huir. Esperó varios minutos completamente quieto, sin mover un músculo. Esperó por Steve. Y no quiso pensar en que quizás no se había movido porque una parte de él deseaba poder comprender y ver con sus propios ojos qué era lo que Steve veía cada vez que le miraba.

Suspiró tirado en el suelo, ahogando las ganas de llorar, mirando fijamente al techo de la habitación como si allí pudiese encontrar lo que estaba buscando, aunque no sabía si era la muerte o la redención.

Bucky odiaba los días malos tanto como los buenos, porque cuando creía que todo podría volver a estar en su sitio llegaban las pesadillas y le recordaban que cargaba con demasiados pecados como para encontrar un lugar en el mundo. Y el círculo se cerraba cuando la esperanza volvía a él en las noches en las que ver a Steve dormir se sentía como una bendición.

Esperó por Steve durante varios minutos, aún sin moverse. Podía escuchar su respiración calma, el ruido que llegaba desde la calle y el que hacía Steve en la habitación. Cerró los ojos e intentó poner la mente en blanco. En días como aquel, lo único que Bucky quería era no ser.

De repente escuchó la puerta y miró hacia ella para ver a Steve volver con una caja con pinceles, un bote de pintura y agua. No le preguntó nada, simplemente se dejó hacer. Steve se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le dedico una sonrisa suave que le hizo desear que Steve tuviese razón y él no fuese un monstruo.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camiseta. Sus manos se colocaron sobre su rostro y fueron bajando por sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho… hasta chocar contra su cinturón. Fue entonces cuando agarró la tela de la camisetay tiró lentamente de ella para quitársela. Bucky no hizo nada por evitarlo, se movió bajo él y facilitó el camino de la tela por su espalda.

Steve mojó el pincel en la pintura y se echó hacia delante para empezar a pintar el brazo de metal de Bucky, que no se movió bajo él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Steve notó como Bucky temblaba ante el contacto del pincel. Sabía que aquella reacción se debía a que no estaba aún acostumbrado a sentir con tanta intensidad, Stark se había encargado de colocar sensores en ese brazo para que Bucky tuviese la capacidad de sentir como en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Steve jamás podría agradecérselo lo suficiente.

Siguió haciendo trazos en su brazo, completamente concentrado, aguantando la respiración a ratos, a veces haciendo círculos, otras, líneas curvas y otras, rectas. No estaba dibujando nada en concreto, las figuras que surgían era una forma de expresar lo que sentía cuando veía a Bucky o simplemente teniéndolo a su lado.

Bucky no miró lo que Steve estaba haciendo, tenía miedo. Podía sentir el pincel deslizarse suavemente por su brazo. A veces se le olvidaba respirar, aguantaba el aire en sus pulmones hasta que los mismos le exigían que lo renovase. Los primeros minutos fueron como un martirio sin saber exactamente qué estaba intentando demostrar Steve con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo fue relajándose. El pincel continuó entonces por su piel, fue por su cuello y bajó por su pecho.

Sólo se movió cuando Steve le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándole con unos bóxer negros.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente y en silencio entre ellos, sólo roto por el sonido de los coches y algunos pájaros. A veces Bucky se estremecía bajo Steve cuando su respiración chocaba contra su piel. Bucky rezaba para que aquel momento no terminase nunca. Era extraño, pero se sentía en paz, como si en el mundo sólo existiesen ellos y nadie más, nada más, sin pasado ni futuro. Sólo ellos y ese instante. Mientras Steve pintaba, Bucky mantenía los ojos cerrados y sólo los abría para mirarle durante unos segundos antes de volver a abandonarse a las sensaciones que le proporcionaba Steve con su arte.

Había empezado a anochecer cuando Steve se levantó y le miró. No le sonrió ni le dijo nada, simplemente le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, mano que Bucky aceptó. Y Steve le guió hasta su habitación y le puso delante del espejo.

Ambos tenían miedo.

Bucky no comprendía bien qué esperaba Steve que encontrase en su reflejo. Y Steve no sabía si a Bucky le gustaría lo que él había hecho para él, sólo para él.

Cuando Bucky miró al espejo se quedó sin respiración. Lo que veía era hermoso. Todos esos trazos recorriendo su piel formando algo abstracto, pero sublime y él era el lienzo, su cuerpo, su piel. Se acercó al espejo y lo tocó, aún maravillado por la imagen que le devolvía.

Steve vio en sus ojos un brillo cargado de alegría, de fascinación. Le gustaba lo que veía. Se colocó tras él, apartó sus cabellos y le besó en el cuello.

- Lo que sientes, es lo mismo que yo siento contigo –le susurró con una tenue sonrisa.

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

- No puede ser… -replicó con voz rota.

Pero sí lo era y Bucky lo sabía porque lo veía perfectamente. No podía negarlo. Se dio media vuelta y besó a Steve sin decir nada. Aquel día ya no dijeron nada más, no hizo falta. Ni cuando se besaron lentamente, ni cuando Bucky entró en la bañera y Steve fue limpiando la pintura hasta que su piel volvió a estar inmaculada. No hicieron falta palabras cuando la lengua de Steve recorrió su cuerpo húmedo y se entregó a él. No hizo falta decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente Bucky despertó en paz lleno de gratitud hacia Steve que dibujaba a su lado en la cama.

Seguía habiendo días buenos y malos. Las pesadillas no terminaban de abandonar a Bucky, que algunas noches despertaba entre gritos de dolor y súplicas en idiomas que Steve no conocía. Esos días Steve sacaba sus pinceles y sus pinturas y se dedicaba por completo a Bucky, algunas veces utilizaba colores llenos de vida y luminosidad, otras veces eran colores fríos, y otros días se limitaba a utilizar el negro. Todo dependía de cómo se sintiese. Y sin importar los colores utilizados, seguía siendo algo hermoso que le robaba el aliento a Bucky.

Eran días tranquilos en los que apenas hablaban y huían del mundo. Días en los que Bucky se abandonaba por completo a Steve. Días en los que Steve se lo entregaba todo Bucky. Y todo desaparecía a su alrededor, sólo existían ellos dos. Y aquella soledad les ofrecía un sentimiento de plenitud al que se acogían por unas horas.

**Fin**

Esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre los reviews serán bien recibidos con sus opiniones y críticas que me ayudan a mejorar.

Hasta otra.


End file.
